


Small Steps

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Uni!lock, small steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John gets dumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Steps

Sherlock sat in his dorm room, waiting for John to get back. He had left an hour ago, stating that he was going out to see his girlfriend, Sarah. Sherlock knew that he was going to dump her. His shoes said it all.

He was just about to start his homework when the door was opened. 

John walked in, his face morbid and his eyes red. Sarah had dumped him. Just before he was about to dump her. 

"If you were going to dump her, why are you so upset about it?" He asked. Sentiment?

John ignored Sherlock as he put his coat on the hanger and sat on his bed. He pulled his knees to his chin and sat for five minutes until Sherlock asked again. 

"Why would you care?" John replied slowly, his face turning to Sherlock, tears down his cheeks. 

"Self-confessed only friend is crying over a girl he didn't like very much." Sherlock said, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed so he was facing John. "I do actually care about some things. I'm not a heart-less bastard, despite popular opinion." 

John chuckled at this. He slowly wiped his tears from his face, taking deep breaths. He didn't /want/ to cry, God dammit! "I don't know. Okay? I don't know." He whispered, his toes curling, his fingers gripping his ankles. 

"Do you...need anything?" Sherlock asked cautiously. Being good with people is not one of his specialties, and sad people were even more difficult. 

John shook his head and turned his head back around to face his knees. He appreciated that Sherlock was trying, he just didn't need it at the present time. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Sherlock realised this after five minutes and so got up and left. He went to the chemistry lab, where he found a certain Molly Hooper, who, after the seven years they had known each other, was still infatuated by him.

"Sherlock..." She breathed as he walked in. Sherlock chose to ignore this, having already embarrassed her on far too many occasions. She straightened herself up after realising what she had done. "Hello. What brings you here?" 

"John needed time alone after Sarah finished their relationship, and I am respecting his wishes." Sherlock answered, looking for the chemicals he needed. Once he found them, he turned back to Molly. "And yourself?"

"I'm just... Passing the time." Molly said, distractedly. She pushed back a strand of hair and sat down, unsatisfied by what had happened with her experiment. 

************

Meanwhile, John was lying in his bed, thinking morbid thoughts. Sherlock's question was on replay in his mind. Why /was/ he so upset? It didn't make sense. He had liked her at first, but stopped after a couple of weeks. After that he had just thought she was a good friend. What kept him from leaving her was the fact that she still had obvious feelings for him. 

Clearly no longer. She hadn't told him why she left him and so John had many theories, ranging from "she figured out I had stopped liking her" to "she's an alien and wasn't allowed inter-species relations. None seemed quite right, though. 

John stood up and dried his eyes. He left their room, in desperate need of sustenance. 

Walking to the café, John passed many people he was friend with, and even more of Sarah's friends. They all giggled as he walked on by, not boosting his confidence. 

At the café, John ordered a takeaway box of hot chips and a coffee, not wanting to conform to the "normal" breakup food of ice-cream and chocolate. 

While waiting for his food to be cooked, John sat at a table and checked his phone, seeing if he had any messages, which he didn't. He decided to text Sherlock. 

{I'm alright now. Feel free to return to our dorm anytime you want. JW} 

Wanting to put off the impending homework on his desk, John collected his chips and coffee, indifferently strolling back to his and Sherlock's room, not making eye contact with anyone, eating and drinking, careful not to spill anything. 

While walking down the hallway and rummaging in his pocket for his keys, he saw Sherlock doing the same thing, walking from the other direction. 

"Sherlock!" He called to get the other's attention. Sherlock's neck snapped up to look at John. He turned to the door and unlocked it, waiting for John to arrive and enter before closing it. 

Once inside, John sat on his bed and put is face in his hands and exhaled.

"You know you asked me why I was upset?" He asked as he looked up at Sherlock, who was sitting on his own bed, looking at John with his eyebrows raised. 

"Yes.. Why were you?" Sherlock replied, taking in John's entire presence. He braced himself for the answer, even though he already knew it. 

"I have no idea. I'm not any more though." John said, running his hands down his jeans to wipe off the sweat that had developed. 

"And why is that?" Sherlock asked, deciding to let John tell him instead of making deductions. 

John opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of the words. He inhaled deeply, blinked slowly, and stood up. He felt Sherlock trying to catch his gaze, but couldn't give it to him. He walked the two paces between their beds, wringing his hands. Sherlock continued to not make deductions, though it was increasingly difficult. 

He was about to give in when he felt John's lips on his, softly bumping them for less than a second. John was back, sitting on his bed with his face in his hands immediately, acting as though that hadn't happened. 

"John?" Sherlock said, his eyebrows knitting tightly together. "Why did you do that?"

John looked up slowly, frowning slightly at Sherlock. "I realised why I stopped liking Sarah, soon into our relationship." He stood up and paced back and forth, frowning, his hands behind his back. "You. It's you. It always has been. Sherlock Holmes. The boy I... Fell in love with." 

Sherlock's eyes widened. John loved him? He had never thought any one capable of loving him, as he had never really loved anyone either. Apart from mummy, of course. 

But.. There was something. Now that he thought of it. There had been, ever since John had gotten his first girlfriend at university. It was...jealousy. 

"Sherlock? Say something!" John said, starting to think maybe he shouldn't have said that. 

"John..." Sherlock whispered as he stood up. He walked to John and stood in front of him, not making any clues as to what he wanted to do, or whether he was going to do something. 

John swallowed as he looked at Sherlock's nose, avoiding eye contact, but trying to make Sherlock think he wasn't. Before anything else could happen, John felt himself being pulled towards the other boy and their lips being crashed together. For someone with no experience, Sherlock Holmes sure could kiss. His hand was on the small of John's back, pulling him towards him. John was stood, unable to do anything until it clicked in his head. 

Sherlock Holmes was kissing him. 

/Put your hands somewhere, you git!/

John placed his hands on Sherlock's hips. He slowly slid his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, causing Sherlock to spring away in shock. 

"You... Your... Tongue?" He asked, his hands still holding John close. 

"Yes. It's a thing that ofte.." John trailed off, rethinking what he was about to say. "Small steps, shall we?" 

Sherlock nodded in agreement. Small steps would definitely be best.


End file.
